


Pretend You Love Me (But Please Don’t Say It)

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Series: Reverse Uno Card [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Lube, M/M, Male Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Mutual Pining, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sheik (Legend of Zelda) is a Separate Character, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unsafe Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: Why was Ghirahim being so careful, so gentle, so slow with him? Where was the usual bastard attitude he harboured? Sheik didn’t know what switch had flipped inside the man but as long fingers ran through his golden hair, he wasn’t about to question it.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Reverse Uno Card [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843972
Kudos: 4





	Pretend You Love Me (But Please Don’t Say It)

“So how do you want to do this?” Ghirahim asked, a cocky smirk on his lips as he stood beside the bed, his features lit dimly by the flickering candle on the night side table to his right.

Stripping off his clothing as quick as he could, Sheik averted his eyes, keeping his gaze to the side as he pulled off every tight article of clothing until he was down to his underwear.

“Just shut up please,” Sheik responded, glancing over at Ghirahim and then away again. “Take off your clothes.”

“To have asked for this, you sure seem hesitant,” Ghirahim observed as he began to strip himself as well, letting his clothes pile on the floor at his feet much like Sheik had done. Unlike the other man though, he wore no boxers beneath his skin tight clothes.

“I said shut up,” Sheik replied in annoyance, looking over to see the demon naked. Blood flooded his cheeks, making his blush obvious even in the dim light, and the rest ran south, making his cock harden.

“I know what you said,” Ghirahim replied with a roll of his eyes as he stepped forward, slipping an arm around Sheik’s waist, “but surely you understand that talking will be required. You asked if I would have relations with you but you did not specify what you wanted specifically.”

“It’s really not that complicated,” Sheik pouted, embarrassment flooding him as he thought of having to voice what he wanted specifically to Ghirahim. If he’d known that was how the demon was going to play this, he wouldn’t have bothered to ask.

“Oh, but isn’t it?” Ghirahim replied, slipping his first finger under Sheik’s chin and tilting his head back so they were making real eye contact - a first for the night.

“If you find it so difficult, I will make it simple for you,” Ghirahim continued, rubbing his thumb lightly over Sheik’s bottom lip and the man parted his lips just slightly but of course, Ghirahim noticed. “I will ask if you want to do something and you will tell me yes or no.”

“Okay,” Sheik simply replied. Ghirahim’s typical snarky and pompous behaviour seemed to be pushed to the background, a more caring and patient - though also strangely cautious - Ghirahim taking his place. Sheik had never seen him like this before and he wasn’t sure what had caused the sudden change. He had thought that, at Sheik’s suggestion, Ghirahim would have become more dominant and simply given him what he wanted - if he agreed, that is. He had never thought for even a second that Ghirahim would slow down and, Goddess forbid, make love to him. They weren’t lovers, despite the fact that Sheik wouldn’t have minded them being so. Ghirahim simply seemed disinterested in such a thing, though to be fair, it wasn’t like Sheik had ever asked.

“Sheik,” Ghirahim said, noticing how the man’s red eyes seemed to be focused on nothing. At the call of his name, Sheik focused back on the pale face that was mere inches from his.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You seem hesitant.”

“I’m fine. Seriously. I’m just, awkward, I guess. Sorry.”

Ghirahim chuckled. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes please,” Sheik quietly replied and then Ghirahim was ducking his head just enough to reach Sheik’s lips, the Sheikah’s eyes already closed as their lips pressed together. The kiss was slow and soft, the complete opposite of what Sheik had been expecting. As lips pressed softly but firmly together, long fingers brushed against Sheik’s exposed hips before disappearing behind his back, pulling at the tie of his hair and carefully undoing the golden braid that hung against his spine.

“I like your hair,” Ghirahim complimented, his fingers carefully running through the beautiful strands as his nose brushed against Sheik’s. His voice had barely been a whisper but Sheik’s trained ears had heard it clearly and once again, he was left in quiet shock. Why was Ghirahim being so careful, so gentle, so slow with him? Where was the usual bastard attitude he harboured? Sheik didn’t know what switch had flipped inside the man but he wasn’t about to question it. Quite frankly, he was liking this new Ghirahim. He’d even gotten a compliment!

“Thanks,” Sheik thought to murmur at the last second as pointed nails gently scratched over the back of his neck, running up into his hair to scratch lightly over his scalp. The feeling had him practically melting against the naked demon and he leaned in closer, pressing their fronts together as a heavy sigh of pleasure left his parted lips.

“May I touch you?” Ghirahim asked next.

“Goddess yes,” Sheik sighed, tilting his head just enough to get another kiss, and Ghirahim immediately obliged, sliding one of his hands from Sheik’s hair, down his back, and finally over the bulge in his boxers. Sheik drew in a sharp breath, their lips breaking apart as the ninja bit his bottom lip, Ghirahim’s hand rubbing up his back gently as the fingers of his other hand dipped below Sheik’s waistband teasingly, rubbing against his hip.

“Relax, please,” Ghirahim said and for the first time since Sheik had known him, Ghirahim was requesting and not commanding something. “It will make this much easier. Besides, isn’t this supposed to be relaxing anyway?”

Sheik nodded, letting out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” the demon lord assured, bumping their noses together again. “Now, why don’t you tell me what kinds of things you’d like for me to do.”

A shiver ran down Sheik’s spine at the man’s words and it didn’t help one bit that cold hands were still touching him.

Ghirahim’s fingers pulled at the edge of Sheik’s boxers, tugging them down over one of Sheik’s tan hips before his other hand moved to the opposite side, assisting in the removal of the clothing. When they were down far enough, Sheik simply kicked them the rest of the way off, discarding them somewhere across the room.

“Uh, I’d like to…” Sheik began, trailing off as the blush on his face grew darker. Why had he gotten himself into this situation?

“I’m listening,” Ghirahim replied, grabbing Sheik’s hips and pulling them toward the bed, the demon taking a seat when his knees met the edge of the mattress and pulling the ninja into his lap.

“I wanna, uhm, be on top at first,” Sheik finally said, constantly glancing from Ghirahim’s face to some obscure point in the dark behind the man.

“We can do that,” Ghirahim replied. “Would you like to be facing me or turned away?”

“Facing you,” Sheik quickly replied, his fingers grasping a lock of his gold hair and twisting it nervously as he stared down at his hand, trying to avoid looking at their cocks. Out of his peripheral vision, he could tell that Ghirahim was at least half hard, which simultaneously made him feel better while also feeling anxious.

The demon lord’s hands trailed up Sheik’s torso, pressing against his stomach before sliding up over his chest, purposefully trailing over his nipples before rubbing up to his shoulders; there, he reached behind Sheik and divided his hair into two sections, pulling them over the man’s shoulders and running his fingers through them. Out of its usual braid, Sheik’s hair was easily long enough to sit on, trailing down past the curve of his backside. Ghirahim seemed to be particularly interested in it, taking several minutes to just run his fingers through it and admire the light gold strands in the dim light of the candle on the nightstand.

It seemed like much too long before the sword spirit’s hands finally wandered back to Sheik’s hips, grabbing them gently but firmly as he pressed Sheik down into his lap, grinding his hips up to brush their cocks together.

“Is there anything in particular you will require afterward?” Ghirahim asked, flicking his head to the side to push his hair out of the way, though it was pointless as the white curtain of hair immediately slid back into place.

“Like what?” Sheik managed to ask without moaning.

“Do you prefer to bathe afterward? Would you like to talk? Do you enjoy non-sexual physical intimacy? Would you-”

Sheik’s hand covered Ghirahim’s mouth, cutting off whatever else he had to say. “Oh my goddess, shut up. We can just cuddle or something but please hush.”

With his excellent sight, Ghirahim could see the deep red that had bloomed on Sheik’s tan face and he drew the hand over his mouth away, unable to suppress a chuckle as he kissed the back of the man’s hand.

“Alright, alright. But you should know communication in these situations is important.”

Sheik gave a noncommittal sound in reply, pushing his hips down into Ghirahim’s lap, continuing to grind them together. While the demon was relatively quiet, only his breathing growing heavier, Sheik was becoming more vocal, small pants passing over his lips along with quiet moans. He tried to hold himself back, he really did, but Ghirahim made no teasing remarks like he had expected and Sheik found himself almost desperately rutting against the other man, hands on his shoulders simply so he could dig his nails in.

“Would you like me to stretch you out?” Ghirahim asked and it was genuinely a question, but the lewd words paired with the lower tone of voice had Sheik trembling atop Ghirahim’s thighs.

“Please,” Sheik said, the word almost coming out as a question.

“Lay back,” Ghirahim instructed, patting Sheik’s hip. As Sheik dismounted the sword spirit and moved to lay on the bed, Ghirahim followed after him, pushing apart Sheik’s thighs and fitting himself between them. Soft, cold palms pressed against Sheik's thighs, pressing into the tough muscles and massaging the soft skin. A soft sigh left Sheik’s lips as he threw his arms above his head to rest on the pillow, his palms facing the ceiling. As Ghirahim’s hands drifted closer and closer to the juncture between his legs, Sheik’s eyes darted up to the ceiling, breaths growing heavier until he was actually holding his breath, one of Ghirahim’s hands lightly pressing against his hard cock.

“Still doing alright?” Ghirahim asked, hand pausing until Sheik fervently shook his head. Still staring at the ceiling, the blonde could hear the other man snap and then what sounded like a bottle being uncorked. Before he could ask though, a cold wetness was pressed against his rim, Ghirahim’s finger slowly pushing in and stretching him out just the smallest bit. It was such a small action but Sheik still had to bite back a groan. What was it about Ghirahim that reduced him to such a state with such few touches? He supposed it also didn’t help that things were going the way he had expected them to. If he hadn’t known any better, he would have thought that Ghirahim was preparing to make love to him instead of fuck him.

Without any opposition from Sheik, Ghirahim pressed another slick finger into the man beneath him, thrusting them slowly before spreading them apart and continuing to thrust them. Another breathy noise left the Sheikah and dark eyes flicked up to see a tan chest steadily rising and falling with each deep breath, ruby eyes finally closed.

“Feel good?” the demon asked, unable to keep the small grin out of his voice.

“Mm-hm,” Sheik simply hummed, drawing in a sharp breath when a third finger was added.

“Good,” Ghirahim simply replied, continuing to thrust his fingers into Sheik before he leaned down, bracing himself with an arm beside Sheik’s as he whispered into the man’s pointed ear, “Do you want me inside you?”

“Fuck,” Sheik groaned, involuntarily thrusting his hips down on Ghirahim’s fingers, his eyes cracking open so that he was looking at the ceiling over Ghirahim’s shoulder. “Yeah, please.”

A long tongue licked the length of Sheik’s sensitive ear before a hot breath ghosted over it, making it twitch. Sheik’s hand grabbed at the back of Ghirahim’s head, grasping a handful of white hair which he used as leverage to pull the man to his mouth for a much needed kiss. The kiss itself was messy, mostly feverish and desperate tongues, but neither seemed to care. Both of Ghirahim’s and one of Sheik’s hands pressed against each other’s bodies, feeling the hot contours and slight curves of skin over tight muscles as Sheik lifted his legs to wrap around Ghirahim’s thin waist, pressing their cocks together with a moan that swallowed by the other.

Still holding Ghirahim against his mouth, the Sheikah pushed himself up to flip their positions, Ghirahim plopping back on the mattress with Sheik in his lap, grinding desperately against him. Though he had seemed shy and almost hesitant moments before, the feeling had quickly melted away to desperation with the lack of stimulation.

Though their position couldn’t have been comfortable for Sheik - Ghirahim’s legs were crossed and Sheik sat in his lap, ankles locked behind the man’s back as one of his hands gripped a pale shoulder and the other gripped one of his thighs as he frotted against the demon - Sheik didn’t seem to care; at least, he wasn’t about to complain.

With Sheik’s hands occupied, Ghirahim reached over the man’s thigh and grabbed the bottle of lubricant, removing the cork once more and pouring a generous amount into his hand before taking both of their cocks into his hand. Sheik gasped quietly, breaking their kiss to press wet, sloppy kisses to Ghirahim’s neck and shoulder as the sword spirit spread the slick substance over their cocks. The man in his lap moaned as he slowly jerked them off, shifting his hips impatiently to thrust into the fist around him.

“Move your hands,” Sheik instructed, shifting a little closer and moving his legs to either side of Ghirahim’s.

“Are you sure you’re ready? I could stretch you out a little more first.”

As tempting as that sounded, Sheik was ready for the next part.

“I’m good. Here.”

Sheik placed Ghirahim’s hands on his thin hips, smearing the excess lubricant all over his skin as he positioned himself over the demon’s cock, holding it in place as he finally pressed himself down. By the time Sheik was sat fully in the man’s lap, his ass pressing against the top of Ghirahim’s thighs, his breathing was already becoming laboured. His hands were on the sword spirit’s shoulders, short nails biting into the impenetrable skin of the other as he took a moment to steady himself. The only difference in the demon lord that Sheik could notice was how sharp teeth were dug into his white bottom lip, biting the flesh mercilessly as he stared up at the ninja. The intense stare was almost enough to make Sheik regret facing the man but he gathered the last bit of courage he still had and used it to lift himself up on the demon’s cock, dropping back down with a moan.

If the demon had been ignorant of Sheik’s feelings for him prior to this, it was nearly impossible to not know, especially with the emotion in Sheik’s voice as he breathlessly moaned the man’s name.

Ghirahim’s hand drifted down to Sheik’s ass, grabbing handfuls and assisting the man in bouncing on his cock. He could feel the hot drag of Sheik’s own dick against his stomach as he moved and he glanced down for only a moment to take in the sight before snapping back to Sheik’s face.

“Is this what you wanted?” the demon asked, though his voice was soft, softer than he had intended, and missing its sardonic nature.

Sheik nodded with a moan, keeping his eyes closed and head tilted back as he dug his nails into the man’s shoulders, not once slowing down in his movement.

“Look at me,” Ghirahim instructed, fucking up into Sheik as he shifted to lift his knees, digging his heels into the bed. One of his hands pushed into the bed behind him to keep him from falling back while his sticky hand wrapped around the Sheikah’s waist to hold him close, practically pinning the man’s cock between their bodies as he was fucked.

“Look at me, Sheik,” Ghirahim commanded again, his breaths growing heavy as well. “Look at me when I fuck you.”

Sheik groaned, tilting his head back down to look at Ghirahim, the man’s large brown eyes surprisingly soft considering the lewd words he had just spoken. It was overwhelming to have to look at him and Sheik felt tears prick at his eyes, gathering to blur his vision; he blinked to wipe them away but they simply caught in his eyelashes before dripping down his face in betrayal.

“Are you alright?” Ghirahim asked, slowing down.

“Goddess, Ghirahim,” Sheik breathed, placing a desperate kiss to the man’s lips, running his tongue over the demon’s sharp teeth. When he pulled back, they were both breathing heavier than before and Sheik’s legs were beginning to shake.

“Fuck me,” Sheik simply said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Ghirahim’s neck. The demon was quick to grab the backs of Sheik’s thighs and, without pulling out, flip them back to their previous position so that Sheik was sprawled out on the bed, Ghirahim hovering above him. The demon lord’s hands grabbed Sheik’s forearms, pinning them beside his head as he ruthlessly fucked into him, the sound of their hips colliding filling the room with a lewd, wet noise.

Perfectly beneath Ghirahim, Sheik could see the man’s whole face, the usual curtain of white no longer blocking his view, and the ninja was tremendously grateful. Having an unhindered view of the man’s face as fucked them both closer to an orgasm, his mouth hanging open as he panted and eyes half lidded in ecstasy, was a blessing from the Goddesses themselves.

It was embarrassing how close Sheik was already - they hadn’t been at it more than ten minutes - but he was slightly comforted by the fact that Ghirahim didn’t seem to be faring any better.

Abandoning his hold on one of Sheik’s arms, the demon grabbed the other man’s cock and began jerking him off in time to his punishing thrusts.

“Shit, G-Ghirahim,” Sheik stuttered out in bliss, moaning shamelessly beneath the other man.

“Come, Sheik. Come for me. Now,” Ghirahim panted, leaning down to place open mouthed kisses on the Sheikah’s collar bones and throat. Sheik’s head tilted back to give the sword spirit more space, tears shamelessly rolling down the sides of his face and into the golden hair that was trapped beneath him.

With Ghirahim pounding into him and the cold (still the slightest bit sticky) hand on his cock, Sheik came embarrassingly quick, tightening around the cock inside him as he cried out his climax. Ghirahim was quick to follow him, thrusting his hips wildly a few more times before pulling out and coming across Sheik’s thigh, letting out a high pitched breath. The light fluid splattered across Sheik’s stomach and thigh was, in Ghirahim’s opinion, a nice contrast to the tan of his skin and he took a moment as he came down from his high to admire the sight of Sheik on the bed, thoroughly fucked out with tears on his face and come on his skin.

“I suppose I should clean us up, hm?” Ghirahim suggested though he didn’t wait for a response, instead climbing off the bed and grabbing the rag that sat on the dresser, dipping it in the basin of water and returning to the bed to clean Sheik up. Between the two of them, Sheik was the real messy one, covered in come and a large amount of excess lube (as well as tears).

To Sheik’s surprise, Ghirahim wiped him down as much as he could before assisting him in sitting up so that he could finish the job. The bed was a mess but that was a problem for the cleaning staff at the inn and Sheik didn’t want to think about it at the moment, though he did make a mental note to leave a tip in the morning.

Once Ghirahim had washed himself up as well, the man returned to the bed, leaning over Sheik to blow out the candle before pulling the blanket out from under the other man, pulling the soft (and now messy) comforter over the two of them. Sheik had just began to drift off to sleep when a pair of startlingly cold hands wrapped around his waist, jerking him back from the edge of sleep.

“What are you doing?” Sheik mumbled, rolling over to face the sword spirit and subsequently ending up with his face pressed into the man’s neck.

“You said you enjoyed cuddling,” Ghirahim replied. Sheik was surprised the man was offering to do such a thing - though it wasn’t the most surprisingly thing to happen that night, he supposed.

Pulling the blanket up higher so that his shoulders were tucked beneath the soft, warm surface, Sheik wrapped his arm over Ghirahim’s waist, cuddling up against him. He was pleasantly surprised to find that, though the man was mostly lean muscle, he was quite comfortable.

The crickets and the sound of an owl outside the window - some part of his mind suggested that it could be Kaepora Gaebora - provided a relaxing background noise for the end of their night. Sheik found himself quickly falling asleep when Ghirahim hummed a questioning tone.

“Hm?” Sheik hummed back in response.

“Is there something we need to talk about regarding our relationship?” Ghirahim suddenly asked.

Sheik considered answering honestly but with how utterly spent he was, he simply replied, “Later.”

As the man’s breathing grew heavy and his body grew limp as he fell asleep, the demon lord ran his fingers through the long golden hair that he found impossibly captivating. Ghirahim knew that there was much to talk about regarding their relationship but he also knew that talking could wait; and surprisingly, he was more than alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Very self indulgent fic, but a comment would be nice if you enjoyed it


End file.
